


Glee World

by Anne_Hathagay



Category: Glee
Genre: Finn Hudson Bashing, Multi, Non-Canon Gay Characters, Outing, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: The Glee Club get to texting. Unfortunately this is very homophobic in places and Finn Hudson bashing throughout because what he did to Santana is dangerous as a bisexual I know how dangerous it is to get outed in a small town
Relationships: Josh Whyatt/Fynn Sargaent, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry, Sebastian Smythe/Original Male Character, Sugar Motta/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Finn fucked up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Glee World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405428) by [Violent_Bulldog (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog). 



R. Berry added Q. Fabray, F. Hudson, K. Hummel, B. Anderson, T. Chang, M. Chang, S. Lopez, B. Pierce, N. Puckerman, M. Jones, S. Evans, S. Motta, R. Flanagan, J. Whyatt, F. Sargeant, A. Abrams and L. Zizes to a groupchat

R. Berry has named the chat "A Glee World"

R. Berry has changed their name to "Golden Star"

S. Lopez: I refuse

S. Lopez has left the chat

J. Whyatt: me too

J. Whyatt has left the chat

B. Pierce: hmm

B. Pierce has added S. Lopez to the chat

F. Sargeant: get back here boy

F. Sargeant has added J. Whyatt to the chat

S. Lopez: Britt, no

J. Whyatt: Fynn no.

B. Pierce: Tana, stay. I don't want to be alone with Rachel

F. Sargeant: please stay I don’t wanna be alone with Puck

Golden Star: hey!

N. Puckerman: oi

S. Lopez: hush hobbit

J. Whyatt: hush mohock

Golden Star: this is abuse

N. Puckerman: that’s fair

S. Lopez: you wanna see real abuse?

Golden Star: nope, I'm good!

K. Hummel has changed S. Lopez's name to "Satan"

Satan: fitting

B. Pierce has changed their name to "Bi-Corn"

Satan: also fitting

K. Hummel: Rachel, is there a reason why you made this abomination of a chat?

Golden Star: cause we're a modern-day friend group and this is mandatory 

Satan: friend group?

Satan: I have friends?

Bi-Corn: I'm your friend?

Satan: I have one friend

Q. Fabray: rude

Satan: ...I have one and a half friends

Q. Fabray: ...close enough

K. Hummel has changed Q. Fabray's name to "Barbie"

J. Whyatt changed N. Puckerman’s name to “likes older women”

likes older women: he’s not wrong

J. Whyatt: I just threw up a little in my mouth

Barbie: Kurt is just throwing shade at us

Satan: but did he lie?

Barbie: true

Satan has changed K. Hummel's name to "Porcelain" 

Porcelain: touche

Bi-Corn: has anyone ever noticed that Tina and Mike have the same last name?

Barbie: i... actually didn't, what the fuck

T. Chang: it's a common Asian name!

Satan: if they ever get married, Tina wouldn't have to change her name

T. Chang has changed their name to "Asian"

Asian has changed M. Chang's name to "Other Asian"

Other Asian: who said I was the other one?

Asian has changed Other Asian's name to "Asian Dancer"

Asian Dancer: better

Bi-Corn: Asian doesn't look like a word anymore

S. Motta: gimme attention

Satan: I'll cut you

S. Motta: :(

Satan has changed S. Motta's name to "Attention Whore"

Attention Whore: where's the lie?

Attention Whore has changed R. Flanagan's name to "Potato"

Potato: that's rude Sug

Satan: I heard that sentence in his accent and couldn't understand any of it

Potato: why're you so mean

Satan: why're isn't any sort of language potato whore

J. Whyatt: touché but to be honest some of shit I’ve heard from some of the wankers at this school is beyond stupid

F. Hudson: Santana

F. Hudson: Josh

Satan: fuck off pigskin

J. Whyatt: yeah please fuck off

F. Hudson: you asked for this

Satan: what are you doing?

Potato: Finn

Porcelain: Finn??

Golden Star: Finn?

J. Whyatt: to quote the great Han Solo “I got a bad feeling about this.” Always wanted to use that line


	2. Finn Hudson is about to be struck by a Smooth Criminal

Golden Star: I am about to commit a murder

Golden Star: Finn Christopher Hudson, you are the victim

Porcelain: I can't believe you, Finn

Barbie: I'm about to stab him in the foot with a fire poker

Asian Dancer: wait, what did Finn do?

Barbie: Don't you check his Snapchat?

Asian Dancer: he blocked me because he thought I was a fake sex bot

Barbie: why am I not surprised?

Barbie: anyways, he put a blank photo on his story with "Santana Lopez is a fucking dyke and is in love with Brittany Pierce and Sugar Motta" 

J. Whyatt: there are several more which out me, Fynn, Quinn, Rachel wasn’t aware you were a lesbian but welcome to rainbow and Sugar also unaware Sugar was a lesbian

Asian Dancer: what the actual fuck Finn?

Attention Whore: yeah. I’m dating Brittany and Santana, Santana is dating next and Brittany, and Brittany is dating me and Santana. Polyamory

J. Whyatt: nice I’ve never met any polygamist

Potato: he's acting like he didn't do anything wrong

F. Hudson: I didn't though

F. Hudson: she was being rude so I retaliated

Barbie: oh, like you know what that word means

Golden Star: Finn, she wasn't even talking to you. You had no right to get involved or say that

F. Hudson: she'll be better out of the closet anyways

Porcelain: FINN, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS FOR PEOPLE LIKE US

F. Hudson: dangerous?

Porcelain: Don't you remember Karofsky? End of Freshman year?

F. Hudson: no?

Porcelain: He got outed by another football player. He killed himself the following week because he couldn't take the abuse

F. Hudson: Santana is like, the biggest bitch in the school. Nobody will mess with her

Porcelain: Karofsky was one of the biggest football stars in the school

J. Whyatt: or what was that basketball player's name? Ryder Lynn. Got outed was found in many pieces after jumping into a train and they had to scrap him off the track. What if they’re scrapping Santana off the tracks next or the police are photographing her hanging from her ceiling in a noose? What then Finnept? What then?

Barbie: you know that people have already messaged Britt, Tana and I about it? Half of them were homophobic slurs

J. Whyatt: yeah me too. Hey guys at my funeral during the prayer right as it ends I beg someone play Look Alive, Sunshine and as you all reflect play Na Na Na and as go into the ground play Kobra Kid and Jet Star/Traffic Report. I beg.

F. Hudson: nobody will say it to her face

Barbie: you better fucking hope not, cause if they do, I'll personally make sure that you won't be able to have children

F. Hudson: whatever, not my fault that she's broken

Golden Star has removed F. Hudson from the chat

Asian: are they both okay?

Barbie: Brittany is mostly fine cause she was already out but Santana is just…

J. Whyatt: I’m not. Now the better question is which song is more depressing to found hung to? Famous Last Words or Blood.

J. Whyatt: or Plantery (GO)

Barbie: I don't think there's a word to describe how she is

Golden Star: Petition to remove Finn from the Glee Club, say I

Barbie: I

Porcelain: I

Asian: I

Asian Dancer: I

Potato: I

Attention Whore: I

likes older women: I

M. Jones: I

B. Anderson: I

L. Zizes: I

S. Evans: I

A. Abrams: I

J. Whyatt: I

F. Sargeant: I

Barbie: Santana and Britt also said I, obviously

Golden Star: then it's settled

Golden Star: also aren’t you just a ray of fucking sunshine @J. Whyatt?

Golden Star changed J. Whyatt’s name to “a ray of absolute fucking sunshine”

F. Sargeant changed a ray of absolute fucking sunshine’s name did “a ray of absolute fucking sunshine with a hollow point smile”

F. Sargeant: that’s a reference

B. Anderson has added S. Smythe to the chat

S. Smythe: I'm Sebastian and I am ready to help murder Finn Hudson

Porcelain: who...?

B. Anderson: Sebastian is transferring to McKinley soon, so I filled him in on what happened from our side of the story

B. Anderson: He's a trustworthy person, I promise

S. Smythe: I got outed at my previous school, so I know what Santana is going through. I will help in any way that I can

a ray of absolute fucking sunshine with a hollow point smile: welcome to the club. Josh Whyatt British, gay, transferred when I was eight or nine after my parents died in a plane crash

S. Smythe: I’m sorry.

a ray of absolute fucking sunshine with a hollow point smile: it hurts then but it gets a little easier each day

Golden Star: I trust him

Barbie: you also trusted Jesse St. James though, so...

Golden Star: you make a valid point

S. Smythe: what can I do to help you trust me?

Barbie: tell us about yourself

S. Smythe: I'm from Westerville, I am the captain of the Warblers at my current school, I've known Blaine since diapers and I nearly blinded someone with a slushie by accident

Barbie: what?

S. Smythe: I tripped and the slushie hit someone in the face. My friend had asked me to pick the slushie up for him and it apparently had rock salt in it

Porcelain: why rock salt?

S. Smythe: He said it was good for damaging clothing and he wanted to throw it at someone he hated. That's all he told me

S. Smythe: I took the person to the hospital, my friend got arrested and sued

Barbie: god... Santana would be proud of your friend

Barbie: we can trust him

Porcelain: as long as there's no rock salt, then fine

Barbie has changed S. Smythe's name to "Smooth Criminal"


End file.
